<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Around you by Erysun, WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222148">Around you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun'>Erysun</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021'>WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>J and K pop: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Around you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/CgFLIuw.jpg">Полный размер | Full size</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>